This invention relates to a relatively simple and inexpensive instrument for surgical fastening (e.g., surgical stapling) which can be discarded after it has been used. This invention particularly relates to a disposable instrument for circular surgical fastening of hollow body organs (e.g., sections of the colon or esophagus) so as to effect an anastomosis.
Instruments are known for the circular surgical fastening of hollow body organs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,451, 2,965,900, 3,082,426, 3,144,654, 3,176,896, 3,191,842, 3,193,165, 3,225,996, 3,269,631, 3,388,847, 3,552,626, 3,593,903, and 3,638,652. From U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 967,421, filed Dec. 7, 1978, entitled "Instrument For Circular Surgical Stapling Of Hollow Body Organs And Disposable Cartridge Therefor", an instrument for circular surgical fastening is known which can have a disposable cartridge assembly, containing surgical staples and a knife, mounted on it before use and removed from it after use.
However, all such instruments have been designed to be made from relatively expensive, corrosion and wear resistant, metal parts. Such instruments have not been adapted to be made from relatively inexpensive materials (e.g., plastic). Furthermore, many of such instruments have been designed with relatively complex mechanisms. Therefore, it has not been considered practical to dispose of such instruments after one use. This has meant that such instruments have had to be cleaned, sterilized and stored after each use. Also, significant capital investments have had to be made by hospitals in such instruments. Further, such instruments, through mishandling or wear, have required, from time to time, costly servicing and repair.
Thus, a surgical fastening instrument has been sought which can be made, at least in part, from relatively inexpensive materials (e.g., plastic, aluminum, and plated low carbon steel) and which can be discarded in its entirety after use.